The Warrior Without
by DarctheKing
Summary: In the Battle of Chang Ban, Liu Bei gets a special suprise when Zhao Yun not only brings his son, but another baby...with whiskers. DISCONTINUED.
1. Whiskers

**All right! A new fic to work on! The Warrior Without is a crossover with between Naruto and Dynasty Warriors. It's a story about Liu Bei receiving a baby with whiskers along with his son in the battle. The baby will grow up and fight along and against famous warriors of Wu, Shu, and Wei. This baby is Nao Tang.**

**A few things to know is that after the battle of Chang Ban, China will have a fifteen year period of peace. When Nao Tang become fifteen, he fights in the famous battles of Shu. Also, not every playable character from Dynasty warriors will have the same look and weapon in one game. Example, Cao Pi's appearance in DW6 with his DW5 weapon.**

**For those of you want a picture. Just google it up.**

**Now, onto the story!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chang Ban - 208 AD (Wikipedia! Bitch!)**

Chaos. The word of the day. The word of this battle. The word of the situation. Swords clashed against each other. Battle cries rang throughout as if it would be heard from across the land. The steps of horses quickened against the reigns of their riders. Peasants cried for their heroes to save them, but receiving the wicked blade of villains.

Two colors on this land were fighting against each other. Green and Blue. The green though, was not into the fighting, but retreating south. The blue was intent on eradicating the green side.

Shu and Wei. Two armies of one land. One is renowned for it's leader Liu Bei. He commands with peace and virtue. He assists the people in their need and doesn't recieve their gratitude. He has gained the respect and loyalty of his generals and his people.

The other army, Wei, is feared and known for its size and power. Cao Cao, it's leader, is known as the Hero of Chaos. He is somewhat cruel and merciless in order to get what he wants. But he treats his officers like his family. His ambition is yet unknown even to his most trusted generals.

Cao Cao watched Liu Bei in battles such as the Yellow Turban Rebellin and Hu Lao Gate. At first, he believed Liu Bei as nothing but a commoner who will eventually get kill. But, he saw what Liu Bei is doing.

He is getting the respect of the people. In otherwords, he is getting more power in his command. Cao Cao then saw him as a threat. Soon, he viewed the man as an equal. Another hero.

That is why the Wei ruler is now chasing Liu Bei. To stop the man from growing more powerful.

Now this puts Liu Bei in a tight spot and something to think about. He has no land to call his own. He and his army just wanders aimlessly across the land staying at feifs for a short amount of time. He needs to think where to go after the battle.

We now see him among the chaos in the battle. His soldiers fending off Wei to protect the peasants he safely guards.

Liu Bei may be a ruler of his army, but he doesn't look like it. (_**Dynasty warriors 5 appearance and weapon**_.) He has a longsword with the hilt of a golden dragon.

"My lord."

Liu Bei turned to the man to the right of him. Zhuge Liang. The Sleeping Dragon. It was him who foretold that the land would be divided into three. It was him who foretold that Liu Bei would be one-third of that land.

He looks more regal that Liu Bei is. (**Dynasty Warriors 6 appearance and weapon.) **

Liu Beis strategist spoke. "Why are we waiting here? We should move swiftly." He pointed his green and white feather fan to the south. "Your brother Guan Yu will arrive with reinforcements soon." Then a huge war cry rang out louder than the rest. It caught the attention of lord and strategist.

"**RRRAAAAHHH!!! I AM ZHANG FEI! NONE SHALL PASS THROUGH THIS BRIDGE! I STAKE MY LIFE ON IT**!"

Liu Bei chuckled and Zhuge Liang turned to his superior. "It seems you other brother Zhang Fei will soon grow weary."

The Shu leader looked to the north. "Zhao Yun." He finally spoke.

Liang raised an eyebrow. "My lord?"

Liu Bei turned to his advisor. "I am waiting for Zhao Yun to come." He looked to his sword. "I won't leave behind the man who swore his loyalty under me. He abandoned Gongsun Zan for me of all people."

Zhuge Liang had to supress a small chuckle. "I can see why."

Liu Bei was curious. His strategist explained. "You won't ever abandon a comrade or a life. You treat everyone with the same respect as yourself. This is why the people follow you." He closed his eyes. 'This is why I follow you.'

Silence came for them. They waited for about fifteen minutes. A soldier then came and bowed before Liu Bei. "My lord! Zhao Yun is nowhere to be found. Zhang Fei is about to fall back and Guan Yu is almost here. And last, enemy reinforcements will come from the north."

Liu Bei bit his lip. The situation has become even harsher. Zhuge Liang urged his lord. "What shall we do my lord?"

Liu Bei closed his eyes and shook his head solemnly. Zhuge Liang sadly looked at his lord. 'This must be tough for him. To abandon a comrade to safeguard his army and people.'

His lord took a sigh and opened his eyes. He turned to the south. "We leave. Gan Ya! Secure the peasants! Make sure their safe!"

"Yes my lord!"

He whipped the reign of his horse to walk. Zhuge Liang close by.

"MY LORD!"

Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang both turned to see who arrived. Both of them had their eyes widened. One of them were smiling with happiness. The other with a smirk.

A young man on a horse came towards them. He has a spear in his right hand. On his body is some cuts and scratches. A deep wound was on his chest. He wore silver armor and around his neck is a see-through green sash. His face is stocky and a pony tail accompanies his head. (**Dynasty Warriors 6 appearance and Weapon**.)

His left hand seems to be carrying a bundle. Liu Bei was shocked at this. "Is this...my..?"

Zhao Yun saw his lord taking the bundle from him. He nervously reached out. "Um...my lord...I..."

But it was too late. When Liu Bei unwrapped the bundle, he was in for shock. The Shu leader stammered for the first time, ever since he got his first kiss.

"Thi-this i-is...blon-nde hair!? Blue ey-eyes!?" And then all of it came to his head and then out from this mouth.

"WHISKERS!?"

Zhao Yun scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed at his lords petrified expression. So he said one thing that would remedy the whole situation.

"Ha ha...his name is Nao Tang?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**And that concludes the prologue of the Warrior Without. If there some things left off in this chapter that means it will be in the next. **

**For those of you who are reading Cipher Pol Kyubi. Don't worry. I'm still working on it and will work more on that than on this.**

**Sorry if its short, but prolouges should be short. Because thats what short means. A short prologue.**

**I got a headache. Review please.**


	2. New Oath

**Yeah. I like this story. So what?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Dynasty Warriors game.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jing Province - 211 AD

It was peaceful in Jing Province. Battles weren't fought as of lately. And the land was calm. Shu now resides in Jing for a time. They are staying with Liu Biao, a general of the Han.

In the castle, we find Liu Bei in a grand room with two toddlers. One is a handful, while the other is easy to deal with.

Liu Bei stands across from the two small fugures in front of him. He has a smile on his face as he looked at one of them.

Nao Tang. The mystery boy.

_Flashback - Battle of Chang Ban - 208 AD_

_"Yes. Saying his name will make everything better Zhao Yun." Sarcastic words from the Sleeping Dragon as he stared at his lords shocked expression. It was quite humorous to see the man out of his calm and humble state._

_Liu Bei looked from Zhao Yun to the baby he held. It was a cycle of three times he looked from warrior to toddler._

_Wait a minute._

_He looked at Zhao Yun on his white horse. Behind him is a woman who held Zhao Yun tightly. The warrior looked to Liu Beis gaze and blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry my lord. This will explain everything." He turned behind him to speak to the woman. "My lady. It is safe now. Our lord is here." _

_The woman let go of him and looked to Liu Bei. She has short wavy black hair and brown eyes. The Shu ruler was shocked but happy. "Lady Gan!"(1) _

_The woman had tears in her eyes to see her husband and lord. "My lord!" She wanted to run to him and hug the man, but in a battle and in front of his generals would be unwise. _

_Zhao Yun spoke up. "Sorry to break this up, my lord and lady. But Lady Gan has something for you."_

_Lady Gan nodded and took a bundle from her lap. She unwrapped it to show a baby with black hair and black eyes._

_Thankfully, no whiskers._

_Lady Gan spoke. "This is our son my lord. Liu Chan" Liu Bei sighed. He was relieved. He was beggining to think that his lady was consorting with some other man. He would be heartbroken at that._

_Liu Bei then remembered. "If that's my son. Then who is this?"_

_Zhao Yun scratched behind his head. "Well. When I was getting to retreive your son and my lady, I came across a woman nearly dead. I wanted to assist her, but I was far from help and she would've died a second late. She spoke to me in her last dying breath. She told me to take this baby and care for him. I...couldn't refuse her last wish, so I took him with me."_

_Liu Bei took this all in. In his arms, he was holding a baby of a dying woman. "So, did she say anything about the boys whiskers?" Zhao Yun shook his head. _

_Liu Bei then said, "Well, I should take this baby to a peasant and-"_

_Zhuge Liang, who was silent for most of the time finally spoke, "I don't think that's wise my lord."_

_Liu Bei eyes widened at his strategist. They returned to its normal size. "Explain, Zhuge Liang."_

_"Think about it. The boy will be subjected to neglect once they see his whiskers. They will start to think of him as an animal with those whiskers on him." The strategist answered._

_Liu Bei closed his eyes in thought. "You do raise a point."_

_"You know. I just love how you guys are just standing here and gossiping like village woman." Was a voice behind Zhao yun. They all turned to see the newcomer._

_Zhang Fei(__**DW6**__). Liu Beis sworn brother and a man who just took on a thousand soldiers. In front of him, is a Wei soldier cleaved in half with his sword poised to kill Zhao Yun. _

_Zhuge Liang nodded at the drunken mans words. "He is correct. We should leave now and discuss this later."_

_Everyone nodded and turned south. They marched on and met with Guan Yu. They got on the boats and escaped Weis grasp._

_Flashback End_

After the battle, Liu Bei began to think who would take care of Nao Tang. He reached to a conclusion most suited than others. Himself. All his officers had important business or is not ready to care for a child. Sure, he has important business, but his wife mostly takes care of Tang. She almost cheered at having another son.

Nao Tang is a hyperactive boy. He constantly makes Liu Bei on his toes. He never seems to give Lady Gan any trouble though. Everyone's reaction to Nao Tang was positive. They liked his personality. It was like a hyper Liu Bei.

Thus, this exuberant boy will help his real son, Liu Chan. The little guy seems to be afraid of everyone else, constantly hiding behind his father, mother, or brother. He needs to be more out there to inherit his fathers position. He was like a shy Liu Bei, contrast to his brother.

Liu Bei now sits on his chair and watches the two young boys playing with each other. He ponders on what tutors to give the two boys. Both can't have the same tutor as the teacher would be tiresome.

He heard footsteps and saw a tall man come in with a long beird. Guan Yu(**DW6**) stands by his sworn brother. Many people respect him for his power on the battlefield. They call him the God of War.

He trace his hands down his beard. A regular habit for the regal man. "Thinking again brother?" He asked, noticing his brothers own habit. The man should've been a strategist instead with all the thinking ivolved in his brain.

Liu Bei smiled. He noticed his son fidgeting a little by his brothers presence. Guan Yu seems to notice this as well. The Shu ruler answered, "I'm just thinking on who to teach these young boys for the future. Liu Chan will become Shu's new ruler and Nao Tang will be his guardian, I suppose."

Guan Yu laughed. His booming voice startling the youngsters. "Brother. You really think too far on these things. Let them have their childhood."

Liu bei sighed. "I know. I'm just worried that's all. These kids will face war. I want them to be ready as soon as possible."

Guan Yu just patted his brothers shoulder. "Don't worry. Just wait a little longer. Then you can train to your hearts content." This was his last piece of advice before leaving his brother to his thoughts."

The ruler of Shu looked at the toddlers once more, fearing for their future. War would come.

Would they be ready?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jing Province - Three Years later - 214AD

'All right! I'm going to be a warrior! And maybe...'

The blond boy couldn't take it his excitement in anymore. "I'LL BE THE BEST OF THEM ALL!" He shouted with vigor. Nao Tang was six years old now. He has more energy than ever. His limitless stamina has suprised his peers and most officers in Shu. Even Zhuge Liang was suprised at the boys unrelentless energy.

Liu Bei knew he made a right choice in training the boy to be a warrior. The ruler wasn't training the boy. Oh no. He sent someone else to train the boy. Someone no one expected due to the mans personality.

"**Nao...Tang...keep...voice...DOWN**!!!" Tang jumped at the yell and shakily turned to his trainer on physical strength and combat. The monster of Shu. Wei Yan. (**DW6 appearance;DW5 weapon**) Many were shocked and suprised by this choice. In Zhuge Liangs case, worry and anger. Mostly eveyone fears Wei Yan. Others don't.

The ruler chose him because he wanted Naruto to learn from an expert of combat. He knows the boy will be too much for a calm teacher. He made the right choice as the man kept the boy going and sometimes even tire the boy.

Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhao Yun are three of those people. Nao Tang included, he just got scared by the shouting.

When Nao Tang first met his trainer, his first word was, "COOL!" He seems to like the crocodile outfit. The "monster" was suprised that a little child wasn't scared of him.

Wei Yan started to train the boy with some training exercises. Grueling exercises. After those, he trained the boy to use a sword, spear, and a bow. Nao Tang prefered the spear than the others. he sees a lot of man and woman in Shu with spears and he decided to kind of go with the flow.

Nao Tang started to apologize. "Sorry. Wei Yan." He scratched the back of his head. A habit done by the boy countless times.

The man just ignored him and told the boy to keep thrusting the spear. Nao Tang did as told to not spark the wrath of the crocodile man. He seen people wet their garments when they see this guy in their sights. It was humorous, but it confused him. The guy looked so cool, but why do people fear him? He might never know.

Hours went on by, Nao Tang finished his training. He now sat in a garden of cherry blossoms. It was a place he frequently visits. It calms him and gives him spirit. Also, its a place where his friends hang out.

Here comes one of them now. Well. This guys more than a friend. He's Nao Tang's brother. Liu Chan. He wears has black eyes and black short hair. On his side is a short wooden sword.

The boy has been more open to everyone now. He is still shy but to a certain extent. His father told him of his future position. The boy was shocked at this. He never knew that he was going to be so important. Liu chan was going to crumble under the burden he was going to carry, but the encouragement from his brother washed that burden away.

Nao tang is like a big brother to Liu Chan. He fends off bullies, even though they're rare to come by. He lifts the young boys spirits up too.

As Nao Tang trains with Wei Yan, Liu Chan trains with Huang Zhong. (**DW6 appearance; DW6 and DW5 weapon, meaning sword for close combat, bow for long range**.) The young boy has skeptical about the old man. he thought the guy would break a hip. But later on, he saw that the old man can break other peoples hips.

The boy learns a lot under the experienced of the veteran. He also has a lot of wisdom to give to Liu Chan. He learns about the history of Shu and the battles his ancestors and Huang Zhong were in. Liu Bei comes by every now and then to train the boy on warfare and politics. The young boy has taken a liking to that more than combat.

"Brother Tang." he greeted calmly as he sat next to his brother. He too enjoyed this place. He heard from his father that the man also sits in a peach garden.

The whisker boy smiled. "Brother Chan." He said with some enthusiusum. They see each other sometimes during breaks of their training or dinner with the family.

"How's it going with Wei Yan?" Liu Chan asked. When he first met the monster, he was scared to the bone. A while after, he doesn't seem get scared by the crocodile. But a little fear still resides in him.

"It's okay. I just do exercise with the spear. Maybe in the future, I'll get be taught some awesome moves! I can't wait!" He answered his brothers question. He looked across the garden and asked, "You?"

Liu Chan closed his eyes and rest his head on the tree. "My teacher taught me how to aim my bow at a persons head. Its called a headshot." Naruto responded with a "Duh!"

"Hey guys! How's it going!" Came another person. Well two people. He has spiky brown hair and brown eyes. On his back is a spear. Zhang Bao. Son of Zhang Fei. He became friends with the two boys about two years ago. They are considered sworn cousins due to the fact that their fathers are basically brothers. His is one year older than the two boys in front of him.

He is as almost as loud and boisterous as his father. He takes a liking to a spear and his fater proudly trains the boy. He is quite skilled in the spear and people starts to believe he might match his father in the future.

He likes to tease his cousins on certain things. Nao Tang insults back, thus receiving a headlock from the older boy. Liu Chan shakes his head at the two as they are kind of the same.

The other person makes both Liu brothers blush. Xing Cai. Zhang Feis daughter. She has brownish-black hair with a clip. She wears a dress but somewhat torn to look a little warrior-ish. She is a little shy and kind unlike her father. She wants to become a warrior. her father suprisingly objects, not wanting to lose her in battle. But she makes her stand. She is trained by Zhuge Liangs wife. Yue Ying on the spear.

She is the only girl in the group and one of few in the castle of her age. She is a the same age as her brother. Thus, along with her looks, makes her the target of many crushes. Nao Tang and Liu Chan included. She seems oblivious to these crushes, as she has a crush herself.

Zhang Bao smirked and looked around. "Seems we're missing one." Nao Tang and Liu Chan inwardly hoped that the last member wouldn't come.

"Not anymore." Was a voice from the side. They all turned. The Liu brothers sighed. Zhang Bao laughed at their expression. On Xing Cais face is a twing of red.

The newcomer is Guan Ping. Adopted son of Guan Yu. He has spiky black hair pointing to the sky and a dragon headband. On his back is a sword half his size. Guan Yu was a little disappointed that his son wasn't into spears, but accepted it later on.

He is a nice guy. Nao tang and Liu Chan shouldn't have any reason to fear him coming. If it weren't for the fact that their crush has a crush on him. They still are friends, but sometimes you could see a glare from Nao Tang and a psychotic glint from Liu Chan.

Guan Ping also like Xing Cai, but fears she doesn't like him. Same with Xing Cai. Another reason he doesn't quite approach her on this is because of one person.

Her father.

One wink to this girl will result in that eye being plucked out from the man. And thats if he's in his happy mood.

So Guan Ping decides keep off her. Until they get older or her father is in a grave. Far, far away...inside a metal casket...20 feet deep in the ground. Even then the boys not safe.

He greets everyone and vice-versa. The group all sat down on the ground. Talking about training and lives.

Zhang Bao laughed. "Ha ha! Training exercise!? I thought the monster would push you more than that!" He is currently the strongest on in the group. Guan Ping and Nao Tang in second.

Nao Tang crossed his arms and pouted. Xing Cai always found that to be cute as she giggled. Guan Ping and Liu Chan were glaring daggers at Nao Tang. The blond muttered, "Shut up."

Guan Ping looked at Liu Chan. "Hey Chan! Why so silent?"

The boy jumped a little as if being broken out of a dream. "Oh. I was just thinking." This caused Nao Tang to smile.

"Just like father. What are you thinking about?" He asked. His brother had this habit for a while now.

The son of Shu looked at the sky. "I heard from my father that war will come one day. Will we still be friends?" This caused everyone to be silent.

Nao Tang stood up. "Of course!" Everyone was suprised by the outburst. The boy continued. "I know all of us will! We're going to fight with each other! We will become the best warriors!" He finished by pumping his fist into the air.

Everyone smiled at that. Liu Chans spirit was greatly raised. Zhang Bao smirked. Xing Cai giggled again. And Guan Ping smiled.

Zhang Bao stood up. "You know what I think? An oath." He said. Everyone looked at him, confused. He raised his spear. "Our fathers made an oath. In a peach garden. I say we make a new oath! I raise my spear for Zhang Fei!"

Guan Ping smiled and stood up. He took out his sword and raised it to Zhang Baos spear. "I too take part in this oath. I raise my sword for Guan Yu!"

They both looked at the Liu brothers. Zhang Bao urged, "Well come on! My hands getting tired."

Liu Chan and Nao Tang looked at each other. Nao Tang smiled and got Liu Chan up. The brother was suprised. "B-brother!" He was held by Nao Tang. He then got pushed to Guan Ping and Zhang Bao.

Nao Tang smiled. "Go ahead. I go on my own oath."

Liu Chan looked at him. He sighed and raised his own sword. "I take part in this oath. I raise my sword and my spirit for Liu Bei..." Nao Tang closed his eyes and smiled. "...and Nao Tang."

Nao Tang opened his eyes in shock and looked at the trio. All three of them smiled at him. He looked at Xing Cai and she was smiling also.

Tears were almost coming. He wiped his eyes and nodded. 'Yes. I will definitely follow my oath.' He looked to the sky and closed his eyes.

'To protect those precious to me.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mountains - 214 AD

An old man is sitting on a chair with a table in front of him. He put a deck of cards on the table. He then took out four cards.

One had a green dragon.

The second had a blue serpent.

The third has a red tiger.

The fourth was blank.

When he drew the blank one, he heard a voice. It said, "To protect those precious to me."

The old man smiled. He looked at the blank card once more. It showed a man. Not just a man, but a warrior. And not any warrior...

...it showed a dynasty warrior.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Done!**

**(1) - She is not an OC basically. Shes the wife of Liu Bei before Sun Shang Xiang in real history.**

**Review.**


	3. Marriage

**Sup.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Jing Province - 220 AD**

Liu Bei was worried. Worried for himself. He was in a tight spot against his foe. A foe that he never wanted to meet in battle.

Well. Not really in battle.

"Liu Bei." The person said in a stern voice. The man tried to run, but knew that this person will eventually get him. Better to face his fears, right?

Right?

His wife glared at her husband. Their sons were by the door watching the argument about to happen. A twelve-year old Nao Tang snickered at his fathers predicament. Gan the spoke, "Why is my son, my baby boy, and my whiskered sunshine..."

Liu Bei just gulped at the oncoming explosion.

"ENGAGED!?" His wife screamed, echoing across the land. Elswehere, a group of men in green were laughing at their brothers's and leader's expense. The ruler of Wei looked up from his horse and couldn't help but smirked. A taoist heading towards Jing Province stopped and turned the other way. "Hmm...maybe Cao Cao would like to train in my art?"

Liu Bei winced at the scream and sighed right after. He looked at the door to see his shocked sons. Nao Tangs mouth on the floor and his eyes were almost as big as his face. Liu Chan's eyebrows were both raised. He turned back to his wife. He then answered, "Wu."

When Zhuge Liang said that his army takes up one-third of the land, he asked who are the others. One was Wei, the other was Wu.

Ruled by the Tiger of Jiang Dong, Sun Jian, Wu has been growing more power. Though as of lately it is going through tough times. First, Sun Jian died by an ambush two years ago. Then his son, Sun Ce, who ruled the throne for a year, has died also. Now, Sun Quan(DW6 appearance; DW5 Weapon) has asked to ally Wu with Shu.

They have been allied with Wu for six months now. They will offer Shu protection from Cao Cao if they give them the land they need. Jing. But Shu does not have the recources and manpower to conquer another land yet. The alliance is crumbling.

In order to strengthen the alliance, he needed to arrange a marriage between Sun Quans little sister, Sun Shang Xiang, and one of his sons. Liu Chan was out, as the boy will get a heart attack if he heard he was getting married. Nao Tang was the better choice, as the complaints will be less severe.

"Nao Tang and Sun Shang Xiang's marriage will help strengthen the alliance between Wu and Shu. Please my lady. This will only go on for about a couple yea-" "NO!" His wife yelled again, suprising hin with her answer.

"No. I do not want this to happen because of that reason. I don't want my son to go through a false and short marriage. I want him to marry a girl he loves and spents the rest of his life with." She paused. "Like us." She muttered.

Liu Bei smiled. This is why he loved his wife. The woman is virtous herself and wants happiness for everyone. "My lady..."

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!?"

Both wife and husband sighed.

Looks like their son is out of his shocked state.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Wu**

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Yells of a girl rang throught the room and vague stomps on the floor were heard. The girl crossed her arms and pouted. Sun Shang Xiang (**DW6 appearance:DW5 weapon**) has just been told of the marriage between her and some Shu prince.

Her brother Sun Quan looked at her with his sheepish face. "So...I guess that means you don't accept?"

"NO!"

Sun Quan looked at his stubborn sister. "Can you at least tell me why not?"

Sun Shang Shang looked at her brother with a glare. "Why? Maybe because a stranger that I do not even know will be my husband! Maybe it's my brother who is forcing me to marry that stranger!"

Her brother laughed nervously. She hits hard. "Okay. Stupid question. But you must understand that it's good for the kingdom as a whole. Shu needs our help keeping Wei at bay. And in turn we get Jing."

Sun Shang Xiang just raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about a peice of land that it's more improtant that my need for love?"

"It has a good strategic location." Her brother answered.

Sun Shang Xiang just motioned him for further information. "So..."

"Our brother wanted that land." This made the girl flinch. That's a harsh blow. Sun Ce was the brother she loved the most. He was energetic and always there for her. She would do anything to make Sun Ces dream come true.

The girl looked down and sighed. "If I have too..."

Her brother smiled. "Don't worry. You probably might like him."

She rolled her eyes. Yeah right. She has seen the boys from Shu. Not too good looking. So what's the difference now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Jing - Castle Gate**

'Wow.' The one thought of the betrothed girl came as she looked at the boy in front of her. His blond hair shined in the sun. He has unique blue eyes that seemed to peirce the skys. And the whiskers...

He is unlike any boy she's seen before. The others were too plain. This one would stick out like a rainbow in the snow.

'WOAH!' The thought is screamed from the whiskered boys mind. This girl is pretty! Also her face is cute. She has black eyes. Short brown hair and a flower in it. She wears yellow sandals and flower leg warmers.

To him, this girl is way more prettier than the girls her. Even Xing Cai!

Nao Tang scratched his hair. His first words were, "Hi." His eyebrow twitched. 'Hi? Damnit Nao Tang! You're not your brother!'

Xiang didn't seemed bothered though. 'Oh his voice so...cool!' She stuck out her hand. "Hi there!"

The boy sighed in relief. He shook her hand. "What's your name?" He asked.

The girl smiled brightly. "Sun Shang Xiang! You?" She asked back.

The blond answered, "Nao Tang."

In the backround, Sun Quan and Liu Bei are watching the exchange. "I knew it." Liu Bei said in mild excitment. "They would like each other."

"Hmm." The Wu leader hummed in agreement. "Funny. That sister of mine always doesn't like things or accept things at first glance, but in time she would love them."

"Same with Nao Tang." Liu Bei said. He looked at the two children and saw they were happy.

Sun Quan took on a serious face. "Liu Bei." He said in a stern voice. The Shu leader looked at him. "I heard from one of my spies that Cao Cao is amassing a fleet."

This seems to trouble Liu Bei. "I see." He knew what Sun Quan is going at. "Do not worry. I finally found the land that I need."

Sun Quan raised an eyebrow. "That land is...?"

Liu Bei sighed and said with a heavy heart.

"Shu."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Short. Yes. But this seems a good time to stop, ne?**

**More reviews, more updates. (Author crosses his fingers behind his back and whistles)**


	4. Tea Time

_**GODDAMNIT!!! They pushed back Dynasty Warriors 6:Empires. That sucks! I was just about to go and get it too. :(**_

_**Disclaimer - In a world of stupidity and none importance, one boy owns one thing. No not Naruto. A copy of DYNASTY WARRIORS 4! 5! AND 6! Shinobis not included.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Jing - 222 AD**

_Bonk!_ "Itai!"

A staff hit Nao Tangs head. The boy looked up...well down at his second sensei. This time, it's for the mind and intelligence. Pang Tong(DW6) closed his eyes and wobbled with the walking of his taller student.

Nao Tang is now fourteen years old. His clothing has changed as he is now considered a warrior. But his father has yet to send him to any battles.

(**AN:Description of Nao Tang. Hair**:Gan Ning DW6/**Torso**:Xiahou Dun's DW6 Overcoat, but green and shorter. Basically to the waist/**Bottom**:Ma Chaos DW6 rag and leggings.)

When Liu Bei told him which weapon the boy can use, the blond asked for a scythe. The Shu lord was a bit suprised. The sythe is considered the weapon of death. Not just to its foes, but to the user. He asked why, but the boy didn't really say anything(1). Liu Bei grudgingly accepted. Though he had to find a trainer who knows how to use sythes. Luckily, Yue Ying(**DW6 appearance: DW5 Weapon**) is one to do the job even though she also trains with Sun Shang Xiang with the bow.

Things with Sun Shang Xiang were going quite well. Both got out into a great start and now they are developing feelings for each other. The girl saw a bit of Sun Ce in the whiskered boy. The boy is equally energetic. But the real kicker of why she likes him more, is that he doesn't care if she goes on to battle just because she is a woman. He simply pumped a fist and said, "Go for it!" Everything was going smoothly to the betrothed children.

The short man went into what Nao Tang called Tong mode. "Now Tang. You musn't disrespect the art of the mind."

Nao Tang rubbed his head on the smack his sensei gave him. He yelled, "Sensei. I plan on becoming the greatest _warrior_. Not the greatest nerd."

_Bonk!_ "Itai!"

Pang Tong lifted a finger. "Now now. Being the greatest warrior, you have to develop a strong mind." His eyes darkened. "Without the mind, you won't know which road to cross, what enemy to face and what enemy not to face, and how to eliminate all your enemies in one shot."

Nao Tang rubbed his head. If his sensei continued the abuse, he wouldn't have a mind anymore. As he listened to the lecture, he started to understand some of it.

The Fledging Pheonix stopped walking. "If you take the wrong course of action, you will be vulnerable to danger and your friends will also perish."

Nao Tang winced. "That's harsh to say, sensei."

Pang Tong just smiled. "Hey now. I'm not teaching you to become a poet now." Both student and teacher laughed at that terrible joke. "All kidding aside. Here." He threw a book at Nao Tang. It said_, How to become smart for dummies_.

The blonds eye twitched. "Har har. Very funny sensei."

_Bonk!_ "Itai!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jing**

The ruler of Shu sighed. The thoughts in his mind were conflicting. Wu has been pressuring him to get the conquer the land of Shu for a while now. Wei will come and if he doesn't gain the land, then Shu will be in a pickle.

Liu Bei looked at the land from the balcony. He closed his eyes and sighed. Walking next to him is Zhao Yun. "My lord. What troubles you so?" He asked with worry.

His lord spoke, "Zhao Yun. If you faced a family member in battle, will you fight him." This question probably might refer to himself.

The warrior too closed his eyes. "Yes."

Liu Bei opened his eyes in shock. Zhao Yun answered with no hesitation! "Why?"

Zhao Yun smiled and opened his eyes slowly. He gazed at the mountains and trees. He then turned his attention to the peasants and the people. All were smiling and happy. "Because I would fight for the people I care for and I would fight for the dream I want to achieve."

Liu Bei looked at his general for a moment. He then smiled and looked at the land before him. "To fight for the dreams and the people."

"Liu Zhang. Forgive me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Plains - An hour later**

"Yah!" "Rah! "Guh!

"You're too slow Liu Chan. Quicken the pace." "Sorry father."

Liu Chan is currently training on combat with his father. He has grown up as his shyness is completely gone. Well, except around Xing Cai. He also believes in the ideals of his father. That one must consider the people before ruling over them.

He has learned to dual wield and use a bow for ranged purposes. Huang Zhong tuaght him the bow, now his father is teaching him to dual wield.

"You must be faster my son. Speed is of the essence as well is strength." His father as he blocked yet another blow.

"I'm sorry father. RAH! But I don't think I'm quite cut out for battle." Liu Chan said in a dissapointing voice as he lowers his sword..

Liu Bei sighed and then used his sword to smack his son's swords away, making the boy stagger back and drop his but to the floor. "Not with that mindset you don't. Listen to me closely. I am not the strongest of my army. Between the rulers of Wei, Wu, and Shu, I am the weakest. But I srtive to become strong in my own right. You may not be the strongest one for battle, but you can be something else." He walked up to his son and held out his hand.

Liu Chan looked up and held it and got up. "I see." He dusted himself and picked up his swords. As he got in stance, he said, "To become strong, I must believe I am strong!" He tightens the grip of his swords. "For the land, for the people, and for my family, I will become stronger than ever!"

With that, he charged at his smiling father.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jing - Cherry Blossom**

Nao Tang, as always, is the first one here. It would be in the same order as all the other times. He sat by a huge tree. He sat down and closed his eyes. Training was boring as he just read a book. But his other training with Yue Ying is going pretty well.

Though, there was that time when he almost sliced Sun Shang Xiangs head off. At the same time, she fell and made it so that her head is inside her shirt. Nao Tang freaked out and ran in circles running around, thinking that he killed his wife to be. That shock was replaced with embarrasment as Yue Ying pulled her students head out of her shirt.

The boy chuckled at the memory. Sun Shang Xiang laughed at his expense, but in a good way. As time passed on, he felt better about the whole marriage ordeal. It would be for his country and he liked the bubbly girl. She is so much like him in many ways. She also doesn't back down and stick to her beliefs. Now that's a girl he wants and he sees that girl in her.

"What's so funny brother?" Nao Tang smirked as the usual second person comes. Liu Chan walks into the garden and sits by his brother. Both brothers have been training a lot lately. This would be one of the only times they see each other, except for food.

Nao Tang has helped his brother out of his shyness. Both can have their jokes with each other and other people. Though there is that one person that makes Liu Chan slightly timid.

Liu Bei insisted that Liu Chan would dress more like him since Nao Tang wouldn't. The boy finally accepted and wore somewhat like a peasant soldier. (**Liu Beis DW6 look and weapon**)

And here she comes. She has on metal leggings and shoulder pads with an aqua twinge on them. She also has on a green and white flowered skirt attached to her chest armor. On her back is a battle fork and a blue and white shield.

Xing Cai has been getting more and more powerful under Yue Ying and some of her father's tutelage. She insisted to her father that she joins the invasion of Cheng Du. At first, her father refused to accept, but with much convincing and the look in her eyes, he sighed and accepted.

She walks into the garden along with Zhang Bao. He has brown spiky hair going back with a yellow headband beneath it. A sleeveless black and red dragon jacket with white fur along the sides. Beneath it is a golden shirt and belt with a beast head on it. He also has green wrist guards with white fur on the trims. He has on boots with the same design as his jacket and green shorts. On his back is a silver spear with a golden snake at the bottom. The blade itself is like Xing Cais fork but thinner and a green twinge. (**Look up Guan Pings DW6 appearance and weapon**.)

With each year, he becomes more and more like his father. He has taken a liking to alcohol. People predicts that he will soon indulge himself in fighting soon enough.

Liu Chan blushed a little when she appeared. He then sighed and looked at the floor dissapointedly. 'Damnit! I wish I could've told her my feelings. Too late now.' He thought. Xing Cai is already with...

"Hello guys." Guan Ping(**DW5**) has arrived. Guan Ping has been receiving training from his father. Guan yu has used a huge sword before and decides to teach his son on how to weild it.

Xing Cai blushed a little. When Guan Ping walked next to Xing Cai, both of them held hands. Both he and Xing Cai has revealed their feelings for each other. When Zhang Fei heard of this he did nothing, shocking everyone in the process. But whenever Guan Ping is in the vicinity, he takes out his serpent spear like someone was going to attack him.

The son of Guan Yu noticed the sadistic smile from the son of Zhang Fei. What and Xing Cai didn't notice was the sad look in Liu Chans face as the son of Liu Bei looked down.

Nao Tang noticed and nudged the boy in the arm. He whispered, "Hey. There are other girls out there, you know?" Liu Chan sighed.

"Yeah, but..."

"Hey guys!" A newcomer of the group has come. Sun Shang Xiang comes in and sit next to Nao Tang. The boy told her of their hangout after a week she arrived. Everyone in the group accepted her. Zhang Bao though didn't really trust at first, because she's from Wu. But when he found out that she is married his blond cousin, the guy was shocked and then laughed.

Guan Ping looked at Nao Tang. "So I hear your father plans to attack Cheng Du against his own family. How does he feel about this?"

Nao tang looked at him and said, "Well he looked like he was about to call off the war, but then he just brightened up. I saw him and some guy with a metal armor and a dragon spear."

Liu Chan turned to his brother. "You mean Zhao Yun right?"

Nao Tang scratched his whiskers. "That's his name?"

Everyone looked at him in shock. Zhang bao smacked Naruto upside the head. "You idiot! You don't know who Zhao Yun is!? He's freaking legend!"

Nao Tang shrugged. "What's so special about him?"

Xing Cai lifted a finger. "He has killed thousand men in one battle. Survived an encounter with Lu Bu. And he managed to stay alive while in Weis main camp."

The blonde boy looked a bit interested at that. "Wow. He did all that? How come I never heard about him before?"

Liu Chan sighed. "Brother. The guy always is in battles. Who do you think fends off bandits while we comfortably sit here?"

Nao Tang shrugged. Zhang Bao rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Idiot."

"What was that!"

Both started to wrestle each other making a dust cloud on them Guan Ping and Liu Chan were beside each other trying to stop the two.

Xing Cai quietly sits next to Sun Shang Xiang. "So how are things going with Nao Tang?" She asked.

The girl from Wu smiled with a shine that equals the sun. "Great! I think we are ready to be married soon."

Zhang Feis daughter gasped. "How soon?" She asked.

Sun Shang Xiang put a finger to her lips and pondered. "Mmmm. Probably after the Cheng Du battle."

Xing Cai clapped her hands together. "That great!"

The other girl looked at the female from Shu. "So how about you and Guan Ping eh?" She asked.

Xing Cai sighed. "It's good. But I don't think it'll go anywhere until my father is either dead or he gets the courage to actually ask me with my dad still alive."

Sun Shang Xiang giggled. "I think the former is likely to happen. No offense." The other girl replied 'none taken'

"Ha! The day you actually beat the great Zhang Bao will be the day my father stops drinking!" This came from the guy who is now holding Nao Tang in a headlock.

When he was let go, Nao Tang glared at his older cousin. "I'll get you one day. I promise." His reply was just laughter from the older boy.

Sun Shang Xiang giggled. Guan Ping, Xing Cai, and Liu Chan sighed.

Those two will never be normal, will they?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Cheng Du - A month later**

Liu Zhang currently sit on his chair sipping his tea. Things were going quite smoothly for him. His land of Shu was prospering. And his cousin is falling right into his hands.

Liu Bei had come to his territory and requested homage for his army. Liu Zhang accepted. Though the man actually wanted to kill Liu Bei. He would then seize his army and rule the whole land himself.(2)

He burrowed his brows in annoyance when his messenger guard came in for the fifth time. "What is it you bumbling fool? Can't you see it's tea time?"

The messenger bowed. "I'm sorry my lord but this is important!"

Liu Zhang raised an eyebrow. More important than tea time? "What is this urgent news? Speak quicky! Lest your head be on my wall along with the others."

The messenger bowed again. "There is an army coming toward us for battle. The man who leads it is your cousin, Liu Bei."

Liu Zhang widened his eyes in shock and dropped the cup in his hand.

Looks like tea time is over.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The end...

of this chapter

(1) - Will be explained in next chapter.

(2) - Not the actual depiction of Liu Zhang but whatever. His reason for killing Liu Bei and taking his army is my reason to be him in Empires.


	5. Cheng Du P1:He has arrived

**Ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_BATTLE OF CHENG DU_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cheng Du - 222 AD**

Liu Bei looked across the forest of Cheng Du. It is peaceful. He knew that peace would end. Because he is going to war.

On his grey and white horse, he marches on with his army. The army consists of Zhao Yun, Pang Tong, Huang Zhong, Zhuge Liang, and himself. Guan Yu is off fighting in Jing and Zhang Fei has yet to arrive.

Also, Nao Tang, Sun Shang Xiang, and Liu Chan are with them. Guan Ping, Zhang Bao, and Xing Cai is with their fathers.

Liu Bei was a bit apprehensive about letting his sons go, but convincing from them and their mentors defeated him. He put up a less fight than Zhang Fei with his daughter.

Liu Chan worried him though. His son need more training before going to battle. But probably a taste would help his succesor.

Nao Tang is capable of handling himself. Pang Tong said he is quite the warrior and Wei Yan just said good.

Liu Bei sighed at himself. The closer he gets, the more nervous he is of the battle. Nervousness never really happened with him. It's the fact he has to face his cousin in battle.

Zhao Yun beside him heard the sigh. He turned. "My lord. Are you nervous?"

Liu Bei smiled. "You always see right through me. Yes I am nervous. Not only the battle itself, but after the battle. Will I still be myself?"

The warrior smiled also. "Of course you will."

Liu Bei raised both eyebrows at that. Zhao Yun always seems to shock him.

"You just have to believe in yourself just as we believe in you." Zhao Yun answered. Liu Bei looked at his men. Zhuge Liang nodded, Pang Tong has his eyes in a U shape, Huang Zhong nodded also.

Liu Bei closed his eyes and smiled. "Maybe you're right. No...you are right. Thank you. Zhao yun." The warrior just nodded.

Behind the army is Nao Tang, Sun Shang Xiang, and Liu Chan. The blond spoke up first, "So...I don't get it. Why are we attacking a relative of fathers again?"

Liu Chan crossed his arms and shook his head. "Oh brother. Didn't Pang Tong teach you anything? We needed a land to call our own to match with Wu and Wei. Also if we gained this land, we give Jing to Wu, thus fortiying the alliance."

Nao Tang put his hands behind his head. "That seems fair...but it doesn't feel right, you know?"

Liu Chan nodded with sorrow. "I know what you mean. I never want to fight a close relative. But for the sake of my dreams and the people, I probably might fight some close to me."

Sun Shang Xiang frowned. She jumped in front of them and turned to face them. "Do be so down guys! This is the fist time were going to be in a fight! Cheer up!" She turned around and marched happily.

Liu Chan shook his head. "Bubbly and energetic with an optimism to fight. She is definitely your women brother."

"Yeah...HEY!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cheng Du - Castle**

"What are you waiting for you buffoons. Do...something now!" "Yes, my lord!"

Liu Zhang sighed in exasperation. Things were not looking good for him. His cousin is coming with a whole army, probably to invade. He wouldn't worry if he had _that _man here already. But _he _is now recieving the message to come.

The leader turned to man. The man has a rough beard and messy hair. He wears light yellow green armor. On his back is a yellow bow. "Yan Yan! I want you to stay at the center! Make sure they don't come through the gates!"

Yan Yan nodded. "Yes sir!"

He turned to another man in yellow green. "Zhang Ren. You take Li Yan and Yang Huai to the south. Ambush whoever passes through the forest and valley!" "Yes sir!"

Liu Zhang sighed again and sat down on his comfy chair. He looked on the table to see a cup of tea. The man pathetically whimpered and yearned for the sweat tea in front of him. "After this battle, I'll order the best tea in the land."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cheng Du - Southeast Main Camp**

Liu Bei got off his horse. He looked around him. "This'll do." He said.

Zhuge Liang arrived with his fan to his face. A habit of the Sleeping Dragon. "My lord. Are you sure? The camp has a lower elevation and they will have archers attacking us."

Liu Bei sighed. "I know. But our men need their rest and the gate to the north is occupied by the enemy. The west is forest that might be filled with ambushes. This is as close as we can get."

Zhuge Liang nodded. "Good my lord. Strategy is fine point in you."

His lord smiled and nodded.

"Father!" Liu Bei turned to see Nao Tang, Liu Chan, and Sun Shang Xiang.

The blond carried his scythe on his hand. It is more like a sickle. He is pretty careful not to harm his allies due to its long reach. Sun Shang Xiang has her bow in her hand and a lot of arrows behind her back. Liu Chan has two simple swords in his hands. Liu Bei thinks he should get better weapons for these kids. There is a weapon shop here, but thats in Cheng Du Castle.

Nao Tang looked at him. "Where should we be positioned?"

Liu Bei pondered at that. He doesn't want his children and duaghter-in-law-to-be to get killed. But there is nobody really that powerful in Liu Zhangs army. But the man is quite known for his deceptiveness. He looked down at Nao Tang.

The boy seemed to be getting taller and taller. He is now about Liu Beis shoulder. Liu Chan is halfway Nao Tang's head. Sun Shang Xiang height is to Nao Tang's shoulder.

"You will stick to another officer that I commend." "WHAT!?"

Everyone in the camp stopped and looked at the scene, but then countinued on with their war-hardened lives. Liu rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Listen to me my son. You are not yet ready to fight alone. This is your first battle. As such, you are considered a simple soldier. You'll have to rise up in ranks. Got it?" He applied more force to hs question.

Naruto pouted, but nodded begrudgingly. Liu Bei turned to the two others. "Same goes for the both of you." Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei nodded.

The leader of Shu now put his hand to his chin and started thinking. "Now. Who do I put you guys with?"

"I think I can help." Liu Bei looked next to him and sheepishly chuckled. He had forgotten Zhuge Liang when talking to the younger generation.

Zhuge Liang fanned himself. "They should stick with their senseis or someone close to their caliber. Nao Tang should go with Pang Tong and Zhao Yun to the east. Sun Shang Xiang should stick with Huang Zhong to the mountains to the north. Liu Chan should be with us to the base in the middle. The generals will evaluate their skills and see if they are fit to rise."

Liu Bei stared at him for a second before nodding at the plan. Time like these he is glad to have the Sleeping Dragon. Wait...

He got the Sleeping Dragon because of times like these.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**South**

Nao Tang looked at Zhao Yun with a bit of awe in his face. The man chuckled. He had that effect on the young. Mostly because of his spear and armor. Pang Tong grumbled about not having that attention.

"Wow. So your the great Zhao Yun I've heard about." Nao Tag said with so little awe. He is not much for admiring heroes.

The warrior smiled. "Please. I just fight off bandits."

Pang Tong waved his staff. "Not what I hear. You went and faced **Lu Bu** and _lived_. Now thats an accomplishment."

Zhao Yun looked at Pang Tong with a sheepish face. "Yes...I suppose it's true. But not really, since he let me retreat. He must've been hoping that I become stronger to at least landing a blow."

Pang Tong sighed and let his hat drop a little. "That man is a war god. I don't think Guan Yu can handle him. Too bad the war machine died because of a tipsy and a slip-up."

Zhao Yun nodded. "Yes. Lord Liu Bei really felt guilty about killing the man he considered a fourth brother."

Nao Tang was bored of the conversation until his ears twitched at hearing his fathers name. "Woah! Wait a minute! Father considered _**Lu Bu **_of all people a fourth brother? My dad, a man of peace, and that man a god of war! How did this happen!?"

_Bonk!_ "Itai!"

Pang Tong struck again. "Now Tang. You really need to brush up on your history. Lu Bu became friends with Liu bei after Dong Zhou's death. But the man betrayed your father. The result was facing an alliace against Wei and us." He looked up Cheng Du Castle. "You know the result. Lets think about the present now."

Zhao Yun nodded again. His horse wheened and he patted it on the head. "Pang Tong is right. I thinks its time advance yes?" The other two nodded. "I will strike the base in the forest!"

Pang Tong nodded. "That's a good place to start. Through the valley, there's a watchtower that has archers defending the base in the middle. That's where our lord will be heading. I'll conquer it so our lord has no need to have arrows in his heart. Tang. You coming?"

"Well I'd rather go with-"

"_No...need..._to have arrows in his heart."

...

"Damnit."

xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx

**Valley**

Pang Tong and his men are marching across the valley upwards. Pang Tong has a slight suspicion in his stomach. Those suspicions usually came true. Nao Tang is somewhat bored. There has been no action as of lately.

Nao Tang groaned. "Pang. I'm bored. Why isn't there anybody around to kill?"

The Pheonix sighed and wondered why he made the kid go with him. Resisting the urge to staff-smack the kid, he explained, "Well Tang. Theres something called cowardice and it-"

"Well. Well. Well. Look at what we have here!" A voice called out. The voice is accompanied by a row of strings being pulled back to unleash long, thing, and pointy objects.

...

Pang Tong send a glare at his excited student, who is taking out his scythe with glee.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" "Yep!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**First Gate**

Zhang Yi stood behind the front gate. He is getting rather bored lately. He heard the fighting to the south and thought the army is marching. They would have to get throug this gate in order to attack the base.

Giving in to the urge, he called for the watch guard. "Open the gate!"

The guard looked skeptical, but shrugged and decided open it. The gate creaked open. The more it opened, Zhang Yis grin slowly turned to fear.

The gate opened to reveal an army waiting for him. In front of the army, a crouching old man is holding his bow. He released it the minute the wooden obstacle opened and the arrow immediately got lodged in Zhang Yis head.

Huang Zhong still had the position until he sighed and stood up. He craned his neck to make the bone snap a little. "Ahh...I really am getting old. I was aiming for the heart." The army behind him sweatdrop.

Sun Shang Xiang had a front row sight as her jaw dropped. Inside, she hoped she could reach the veterans level of aim and presicion. She turned to Liu Chan. "He's your sensei!?"

Liu Chan shrugged. "Yeah. I'm not really into bows though. Dual swords seems to be my forte."

Huang Zhong turned his head and called out to the young girl. "Youngin! It's time to go. If you want to reach about half my level, then you better follow and pay attention." He rushed off to the second gate. Nao Tangs wife-to-be scurried along to follow the old archer.

Liu Chan rubbed his head, while his father chuckled. "That girl is perfect for my son." His face then got serious and turned to his men. "Let's go. To Luo Castle!" The army cheered and proceeded on.

Liu Chan smiled. 'Brother. Sister-in-law. Please be okay.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Valley**

An armada. That is what you can call it. Call what, you say? Just an army of arrows that's going to heading straight for Pang Tong and his men.

Pang Tong squinted his eyes in sadness. There was no way in hell he is going to survive this. He closed his eyes for the inevitable.

"Fire!" "Master Pang Tong!"

That voice? 'Zhao Yun? No. That man would call me master but I recognize that voice. Crap. I forgot about him. If I survive this Liu Beis going to kill me because his son won't."

He felt no pain though. Curious, he opened his eyes and became shocked at the scene in front of him.

Nao Tang is in front of him. Currently he is spinning his scythe to block the arrows. Some managed to get through and hit the blonde. It didn't matter to the whiskered boy.

This was one of the reasons he picked the scythe. Somehow...it called to him. He felt a tug towards it and picked it up. He loved the long reach and the pointy blade. Plus, mostly every warrior in Shu has a spear.

Nao Tang spat blood out as he took the arrows. He felt pain before. Wei Yan made sure of that.

The arrows then stopped and Nao Tang stopped spinning. He put the blunt tip to the ground and panted. He's a bit worn out from doing all that spinning, but he could probably go on.

One of the archers side took a step back. "W-what is he?" Zhang Ren narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Charge! All of you! That kid can't face an army!"

His men believed that and took away their bows. Out came the swords and in they charge. Nao Tang grinned. He looked up to see the coming men. "Yes." He whispered to himself.

Pang Tong though heard it. He reached out to Nao Tang. "Tang...you shouldn't..."

"Yes." The boy said louder as he picked up his rusty scythe. The group got closer to him.

"Yes!" The whiskers on his face were getting longer. He readied his scythe for the upcoming fight.

"YES!" He shouted as he cleaved a man in half. This is not a fight.

It's an upcoming bloodshed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cheng Du Castle

Liu Zhang got a new habit. Biting his fingernails. A messenger told him that the ambush to the south failed. Another informed the first gates been breached. All done so quickly.

"Gah! Where is he?" He said to no one. There are scouts looking out the window for any signs of the man that he's expecting.

"Sir! You should come look!"

The man stood up and shoved the scout away. He looked out the window and then he began smiling. "He's here!"

xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx

He is here. The one who will turn the tide of battle. He was late due to mourning his father and dealing with the departure of his close comrade. That will be the last time. For he has found a purpose. He sits on his horse with such conviction in his eyes. He looked at Cheng Du. "Fret not Liu Zhang. I have arrived."

He faced the battle before him. He spinned his spear. "I have come to remind those who lost their sense of honor." He lifts his spear to the light blue sky. "With this spear, I shall fight..." The sun above him shined on his amber eyes. "...for Justice."

Ma Chao has arrived.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Yes. The cliffhanger was awful, but I...am an awful man-bear-pig.**

**Review. And maybe I won't leave a cliffhanger in the future.**

**A very **_**far**_** future.**


	6. Cheng Du P2:Splendid

**For Justice!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cheng Du**

_Buskch!_

That is the sound of a gate being broken through. Shu soldiers rushed inside the fort and fighting off the enemy. Liu Bei walked in with his horse.

An enemy soldier looked at the man. He ran to Liu Bei to kill the man. "Rah!" The man lifted his sword to attack.

Someone blocked him and slashed him in the ribs. The soldier clutched his ribs as he fell to the ground. Liu Chan looked to his left and blocked a sword from going through his head. The boy took his other sword and stabbed the mans feet. While the man is on the ground, Liu Chan slashed his head off.

Two soldiers came from both sides with spears to kill Liu Chan. The boy sidestepped and both soldiers killed each other. Liu Chan looked to his right and saw Zhuge Liang about to be unexpectantly killed by a corporal. Liu Chan took out his bow and shot the man before he got to Zhuge Liang.

Liu Bei nodded at his sons prowess. He looked in the middle of the base to see an enemy officer fending off Shu soldiers.

"Come on!" the officer shouted. "I Meng Da will not allow you to harm the people of this land. Nor will I allow a tyrant to rule!"

Liu Bei raised an eyebrow. 'Me? A tyrant? Liu Zhang. You fog your mens mind with lies.' He looked at Meng Da and sees that he is not killing his men, but trying to disarm them. 'A soldier like that would be perfect for my army.'

"Sir!" Liu Bei looked behind him and saw a meesenger coming to him. The messenger bowed. "My lord! To the southwest, news of Pang Tong and Nao Tang are being ambushed in the valley." Liu Bei widened his eyes.

"That is trouble. But I think both can handle it as they have Zhao Yun." Liu Bei reassured himself. What the messenger said next made his heart stop.

"Not only that sir, but Ma Chao is heading their way! And Zhao Yun is in the forest fending off ambushers himself!" The messenger informed.

Liu Bei turned his horse around. Liu Chan noticed. "Father! Where are you going!?" He asked as he cut up another man.

Liu Bei looked back. "Nao Tang is in trouble! My son, just take over this base!" He shouted as he ride his horse away.

Liu Chan instantly became worried. "Brother..." He looked back and shook his head. "No. Father will help him." He looked at Meng Da coming his away with a raised sword. He too raised his swords as well.

'At least. I hope so.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Second Gate**

"Keep up, Girlie!" "I'm trying old man!"

Huang Zhong and Sun Shang Xiang currently battling to take over the second gate. They need to take all three gates so reinforcements will easily pass through to Cheng Du Castle.

"Girl! Try to shoot that archer on top. He's giving me that look." Huang Zhong pointed out.

The girl rolled her eyes and aimed her bow. She let go of the arrow, but it missed. "Damn it!" She took another arrow out and tried shooting. Behind her, a soldier was about to attack her. Huang Zhong rolled behind the soildier and slashed him. At the same time, Sun Shang Xiang unleashed the arroew and hit the man.

Huang Zhong huffed and used his bow to shoot another enemy. Sun Shang Xiang shot another one too but hit the guy in the arm. Huang Zhong took over and shot the guy in the head. "I have to ask girlie. Aren't you supposed to better than a fossil like me?"

"Shut up! You old meanie!" She stuck her tongue out and aimed at another enemy, but found out that all of them were dead. "Yay! We won!" She jumped for joy.

Houng Zhong shook his head. "We still have one more gate to go youngin. I swear, the younger generation are so excited over anything."

"Screw you!"

"And no matters at all. You're just like that whiskered youngin. Perfect for each other."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cheng Du - Valley**

Pang looked at the boy in front of him with worry. The blonde shows excitement to kill. When he saw how Nao tang ruthlessly killed that soldier, his worry grew. He knows that this boy is in no way relation to Liu Bei. The boy doesn't know though and thickheaded to figure it out.

Nao Tang slices up another enemy with glee. A man comes to him to stab Tang in the ribs. The boy sidestepped to avoid the thrust and lopped the mans head off.

That's another thing Pang Tong is worried about. The boy shows no hesitance in killing even when its his first time. Did his other teacher, Wei Yan, go on human hunting spree?

"Hyah!" A shrill voice cried out.

Pang Tong turns around to see an enemy officer coming at him. The man doesn't seem to know about combat as he swings his sword wildly about. the Fledging Pheonix sighed. When the man got near, Pang Tong just whacked the man in the head with his staff. With his opponent outcold, he looked bact to Nao Tang. "Need any help?"

"Rah!" "My spleen!" "I guess you don't."

He sees Nao Tangs appearance is changing a little when fighting. His eyes seems to have this crazy glint and his whiskers looked sharp as thorns. His hair gets a little spikier also. Pang Tong though on telling this to Liu Bei.

Nao Tang saw a vertical row of five coming. He smirked and sliced the first one up with a left swing. Then with a vertical swing he kills two more. He knees one in the shin and stabs the fifth in the chest. An arrow hits him in the shoulder. Nao Tang grunts and takes it out. He runs to the man with intent to kill and he finishes the job. The blonde shudders as the blood sprayed all over him.

Then, he shook his head. 'What am I doing? Am I...enjoying this? Father always said that the first kill is the worst, but mine was...invigorating. Now, I want more. Not more, better. A better fighter than these weaklings.' He looked to the end of the valley and pointed his scythe at Zhang Ren. 'This guy looks like he can manage.'

Zhang Ren narrowed his eyes at the boy. 'Who does he think he is!? First, he ruins my ambush, kills all my men, and now he's challenging _me_? I'll kill him myself.' He takes out a scimitar and rushes to the blonde.

He jumps high and aims his sword down. Nao Tang jumps back and lunges to the officer. He raises his scythe and drops it down. Zhang Ren looks up and blocks with his sword. He kicks the boy in the chest to widened the gap.

Zhang Ren slashed Nao Tang in the chest, making the boy spurt out blood. They boy winced at the attack. The officer took a another strike, but Nao Tang guarded right when the man struck his blade. The blonde deflected Zhang Rens sword and prepared to attack himself.

Nao Tang brought his scythe up and brought it back down again. He continued with this until the man finally dodged to the left.

The blonde twisted his scythe and swing the weapon to the left. It hit dead on in the mans ribs. Zhang Ren spat some blood out and got his body out and got himself out of the blade. He stumbled a bit and dropped to the floor. Nao Tang looked at him with and walked to him. When the officer looks at the boy, he sees an image of the reaper behind him.

Nao Tang grins and brought his scythe up. He brought it down to finally kill the man.

_Fwip!_

Nao Tang stopped before he could make the ground bloody. In his way, is a spear on the ground. He looked to the right and sees a man on a white horse. The man has a pale blone spiky hair. A black chestplate and a green ragged sash. He also has white pants tucked in brown boots. He wears a type of faceplate that covers his ears. (**DW6**)

The boy narrows his eyes and straighten himself up. This guy doesn't looks like a pushover. His javelin skill is impressive. Nao Tang glares at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man just looks at him and rides his horse to Nao Tang. The boy tried to swipe the man, but the older blonde jumped from his horse and landed by his spear. Nao Tang brough his scythe back to cut the man. The man grabbed his spear from the ground and blocked the weapon. Both eyes stared intently at each other.

The man spoke while in the deadlock, "You want to know you I am?" He pushed the boy back and got into stance. "I am the Harbinger of Justice." At that, he charged at the boy.

"I am...!" He was about to stab Nao Tang until a sword got in his way. The man stopped and looked at the ruler of the enemy army with a killer gaze. Liu Bei returned the look with a steely gaze as he spoke,

"Ma Chao the Splendid."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Right the end. I never expected to end here but bleh, whatever.**


	7. Cheng Du P3:Battle is over

**For Virtue.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tong Gate - 220 AD_

_"Father!"_

_A young man cried out in the rain. He ran immediately to his father. The man has blood all over his chest area. He can only survive for a couple of minutes. The man tried to turn his head to his son, but couldn't find the strength to do it. _

_As he felt his son's hands on him, he spoke. "Ma Chao..." He gave off light breathing and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry...that...you have...to see me like...this."_

_Ma Chao shook his head as he clenched his fist. "Father."_

_"Live on...my son...live on...Ma Chao...The Splendid..."_

_The young man's eyes widened as his fathers head finally turned. He could now feel the body cold of death. Ma Chao could feel a tear trickle down his cheek. "Father..."_

_What was mourning turned into fire in the eyes of this man. He grabbed his spear and raised it to the sky. "Father. With this spear, I shall avenge you. Cao Cao..."_

_Ma Chao the Splendid spun the spear and pointed it into to the nearby mountain. On top of it, was a sillhouette of a regal man with a blue cape. "One day, you will meet my Spear of Justice!"_

**Cheng Du - Valley**

Sword and spear clashed, sparks are flying, and the adreneline keeps pumping up. Ma Chao, now a grown man, faces off the lord of Shu. He has heard little of this man. Only a simple minded peasant leader who saves the people. Ma Chao respects this, yet knows that the lord can't stand against justice.

That...was at the beggining of the battle. Now, he ponders at how the lord can easily stand toe to toe with him. Liu Bei is not as strong as his brothers, but something is there that keeps him fighting toe to toe with them. His spirit.

The one who doesn't know this aspect are his enemies and his son, Nao Tang. The boy is now on his ass on the ground. For a second, he almost went dancing with death. Now, he sees his humble peaceful father dancing equally with that same deity.

A hand settles on his shoulder. The blond looked up to see Zhao Yun smiling at him. The hand then outstretched to him and Nao Tang took it to stand up. He then sees his teacher, Pang Tong walking up to him. A staff went straight on his head.

Bonk! "Itai! What was that for!"

Pang Tong shook his head at his students idiocy. "For being an idiot. Charging recklessly to the enemy isn't what I call a smart idea."

This caused Nao Tang to cross his arms and pout. "Yeah. But I saved you from those arrows remember?"

The Fledging Pheonix sighed. "That's right. But you left me behind having to fight the ambushers that flanked us. I was lucky that Zhao Yun here saved me." At this, he tapped the said man on the shoulders approvingly.

Another sound of a clash was heard and they turned to the fighters. Both were panting slightly, but moreso Liu Bei than his opponent. Nao Tang furrowed his brows in worry over his father.

Ma Chao ran in with a full on stab to the gut, only for Liu Bei to leap to the air. The ruler fixed his sword down to stab the man. Ma Chao reacted by turning his torso to the air and swinging his spear vertically. This caused the spear end to slice Liu Bei's leg. The victim dropped to the ground with his sword a few feet away from him.

Nao Tang tried to go to his father but two hands, one metal, one cloth, stopped him. He looked questioningly at them.

Zhao yun spoke to calm the younger boy, "Your father is hesitant." Nao Tang looked at the man with curiosity. "He does not want to face his family, no matter what he says or thinks. To fight now will clear that hesitation because..."

Zhao Yun looked straight into Nao Tang's blue eyes. Zhao Yun smiled at the boy. "Because he has another family to protect."

Nao Tang's eyes widened and turned to his father. The man who's face met the rocky ground now is lifting himself up. He grabbed hold of his sword and positioned it in front of him.

Ma Chao couldn't believe it. This is a weak peasant? Clearly the rumors are just rumors.

"How?" The Spendid asked in disbelief. "How can you match against Justice?"

The Dragon pierced into his opponents eyes. "I have a goal to achieve." He raised his sword lightly to the air. "I have a family to protect." His eyes glanced to his blond child. "How can I fight Justice, you say?" He positioned his sword by his side facing behind him. "Because I believe in something more than Justice."

He took a step forward. Then another. Soon he started running to his enemy. "I fight..."

Ma Chao stared at the impending man before him, before he too charged his he spear ready to stab once more.

There was another sound of a clash.

"...for Virtue!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cheng Du - Middle Base**

'Father. Brother. Please be alright.' The thoughts appeared in Liu chan's head as he kept slashing on the enemy soldiers. A number of allied soldiers are also battling the enemy. Zhuge Liang is not far off as he keeps whacking people with his feathered fan.

Zhuge Liang has a strange power on him as Liu Chan observed. When the Sleeping Dragon waves with his fan, he gives off wind that somehow damages the enemy. There's also a chain between the feathers and the handle.

The boy really wants to know how the man does that.

A glint was shown to the side of his eyes and he had to backflip in order to dodge a sword in time. He looked up from a crouched position to see the man known as Meng Da there with his sword pointing at him.

"You fiend!" The man snarled out. "You come here with that tyrant of man!"

This struck a chord inside Liu Chan's insides. He straighted himself and started to spin his swords. "That man who you say is a tyrant..."

The swords stopped and both of them were in position to strike. "...is not a tyrant."

With a leap, Liu Chan soars through the air crosses his arms as he dives down to Meng Da. The man expected this and prepares to counter. Swords connected and two swords are scissoring the single blade of Meng Da.

In this grueling clash, Liu Chan whispered, "He is my father!" This instilled suprise to his foe. The deadlock stopped, when Liu Chan successfully pushed back his enemy. With one sword, the boy stabbed the man in the arms, while stabbing the opposite leg, with the second sword.

Liu Chan took his swords out and held them both to look at the man before him. Meng Da frowned as blood dripped down his mouth. "Please." His eyes pleaded to the boy. "Do not harm the people."

The successor-to-be turned around. Then, a smile graced his face. "I see. You're a good man. Just like him."

Meng Da confusingly looked at the boy. "Who?"

Liu Chan turned around and kneeled to meet the man eye to eye. "My father." This answer suprised the defeated man.

The boy noticed something wrong. 'It's quiet.' He looks around and sees that the battle is over. Then a white robed figure walks up to him and Meng Da.

Zhuge Liang looks coldly at the man. "I don't know what your lord has been saying about lord Liu Bei, but those are surely lies. That man has to be one of the kindest men I've ever met. Truth is that he never wanted this battle to happen."

Meng Da stared at him and then switched his gaze to the floor. "So why? Why start this battle that caused so much misery to my men and these people?"

Zhuge Liang sighed and started to walk away. He stopped mid-way and turned his head. "Because I convinced him to go."

Liu Chan and Meng Da looked at him with suprise. Then, changed to sorrow and anger respectively. Zhuge Liang ignored the looks he got and walked away. Cogs started to form in his head.

'I don't care what the people think of me. As long as my lord get's the appraise, then that's all that matters. I will be willing to take the burden.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Third Gate**

"Girlie! Pick up the damn slack! You're slowing the whole damn army!"

"Shut up you wrinkled proon!"

This lovely conversation is taking place in the midst of rundown. A pack of Shu troops sweatdrop at the archers. The old Huang Zhong would berate the innocent little Sun Shang Xiang. That'll be a good kids's tale.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit Huang Zhong on the shoulder. "Old man!" Sun Shang Xiang cried out.

Both them and the troops looked at the one who send the arrow. A man with messy hair and a beard is holding a bow. On his face, is somewhat a smirk of his accomplishment.

"Now that's a bullseye!" The man yelled. "And there'll be plenty more from Yan Yan!"

He closed one eye and aimed at his next target. The girl next to the old man. But then, a strange force struck him in the chest. Not a weapon or an arrow. But an emotion he cannot describe. This feeling flutters when he sees the girl.

Sun Shang Xiang saw him stop in mid shot. As she wasn't prepared for an attack, she knew she would've died if that arrow came out of that bow. Now knowing or caring why he stopped, she got out her own bow an arrow to strike him down. But, fates would've had it, when she found out why he stopped, due to the next words he said.

"Marry me!"

"What!" Shellshocked to say the least, she shakingly pointed at the man, Yan Yan. "No!"

This time, it was Yan Yan to be shocked. "Why not!?"

Sun Shang Xiang held up three fingers. "Well. Three reasons. One, your an enemy. Two, I don't like you. Three, I'm engaged."

"Gah!" Yan Yan turned around and put his head on the gate with a bang. He slammed the gate with his fist. "So cruel."

Then, he turned around with a smirk. "I found a way to counter all three reasons. One, you could join me. Two, I can make you like me. Not forcibly, by the way. And three, I'll just kick the guys ass."

The girl just rolled her eyes. "This is stupid!" She unleashed an arrow at him which hit him in the leg. Then, she jumped high in the sky to shoot more arrows at him. He grunted when he took the arrow out and rolled to the side to dodge the other arrows. What he didn't expect is a body heading towrds him. Foot first. His body gave way and flew back to the gate, making a hole. The gate opened to reveal a row of enemy archers lined up and ready to fire.

Their target? The lone tigress on the floor.

Sun Shang Xiang closed her eyes as they were about to fire. Images of her father facing the same predicament. 'Father. What do I do?'

A minute passed and nothing happened. The female archer opened her eyes to reveal all archers dead on the ground with arrows sticking out their bodies. She heard panting behind her and turned around. Her eyes widened. "Old man..."

The said old man is on his knees with his bow in his hands and in a horizontal position. The girl could see the eyes of a hawk instead of a feeble old mans failing eyes.

The man stood up and walked to the girl. Sun Shang Xiang bowed her head, expecting an insult or a jab at getting into an ambush like that. "Girlie." Here it comes...

"You did good."

The girl looked up with wide eyes. The old man smiled at her. "But not as good as me though."

This caused her to pout and cross her arms. "Oh yeah!? One day I will old man!" She then pumped her fist out to the air, causing the old man to wearily sigh.

"You..."

They both turned to see Yan Yan pointing at the old veteran. "You..."

Sun Shang Xiang turned to her ally. "Old man? Do you know him." He responded with a shake of his head.

Huang Zhong readied his bow and Sun Shang Xiang also, ready for the fight of their lives. Yan Yan mustered up all his strength into two words.

"Teach me!" "WHAT!?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Valley**

The sound of metal and wood clashed against each other was heard across the valley. Two men. Two legends stood across from each other, yet not facing one another. One has a sword in his hand. The other, a spear.

At the sidelines, three people watch, along with a crowd of enemy and allied soldiers. Nao Tang looks at the the man with the sword in awe. He didn't believe his father would last a second against this guy, but now he sees a full-fledged battle.

Pang Tong looks at the man with the sword with slight suprise. He wanted to believe the man would win, but knew that his lord wouldn't win. But now...he truly places his full trust and belief.

Zhao Yun has a face of pride for his lord. He has always believed in his lord and that belief hasn't wavered in the slightest ever since the battle has begun. Right now, he is glad he joined this army and serves under his lord Liu Bei.

The said man slightly pants and has several cuts on his figure. He drops to his knees, but kept his grip on his sword. His men wanted to go near him, but that would interrupt the duel.

The other man, Ma Chao, also sports several cuts on his body. He drops to his kness, and his spear falls to the ground as blood trickled down the deep gash on his chest. His body falls to the ground. He uses all of his strength to turn around to stare at the sky, with the sun blinding his eyes.

'The power he posseses. The power to overcome Justice. This power of Virtue...'

He feels a shadow over him, and he looks to see the man who he was fighting. The man looks down on him. "Ma Chao."

Ma Chao looks up at his enemy. "I guess this is the part where you finish me off." More of a statement then a question.

Instead of a blade to the chest, he is greeted to getting picked up from the man. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Liu Bei responded by kneeling down to meet eye-level. He grabs Ma Chaos spear and gives it to said man. "I can see it. The good in your eyes."

"I can see you fight for the good. For the people. You fight for one of the virtues of life. You call this Justice. I call it Virtue. Two things hold different aspects but is under the power of light. You can see this as well."

Ma Chao looks at the man with suprise, but looks down. "But I have lost my way of Justice. I don't know what to do anymore."

Liu Bei puts a hand on his enemy's shoulder. "Then, fight for Virtue. Fight, not under my command, but with it. Fight along other holders of Virtue. You can get back your Justice and will deliver it under the name of Virtue."

The lord of Shu extends his hand out to Ma Chao. The man looks apprehensive about this. He thinks and looks at Liu Bei straight in the eye.

Liu Bei's hand was grasped.

The soldiers all cheer for that beautiful moment. Zhao Yun just nodded and went to get his horse. Pang Tong sighed a breath he has been holding. Nao Tang runs to his father and hugs the man, but quickly lets go for the sake of both father and son humility.

Ma Chao had a small side on his face. 'This virtue...'

He sees his soldiers and Liu Bei's hugging each other or shaking hands. He also sees the boy he almost killed hug his father.

The smile widens.

'It's a beautiful thing.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cheng Du Castle**

"Get get out of here! Get to get of here!" Frantic mumbles of one Liu Zhang spread across the castle.

The man grabs a hold of everything he needs most. Tea pots, tea cups, the tea itself.

He runs out of the castle entrance only to see an entire army welcoming him. Pure horror stricken on the mans face has made a couple of soldiers and one officer laugh. Liu Zhang spots a face he recognizes.

"Yan Yan! What is the meaning of this!?"

The man pointed at Huang Zhong. "Free lessons, man!"

Liu Zhang gits his teeth and his jaw drops at another man. "Meng Da!? You!?"

Said man just looks at his lord with a hard face. "Your motives are trechorous and your cowardice is completely open."

This caused confusion on his ex-lords face, but the regal man shook his head and spots one that causes him to become depressed. "De tu? Ma Chao?"

The Splendid simply said nothing.

Liu Zhang just looks around him with hopeless eyes and then sees his relative. "Liu Bei."

Seeing as there is no hope for him, Liu Zhang crosses his arms and pouts. "Fine. You all win. Just let me have some tea in peace." He huffs and takes his leave.

This made everyone in Shu cheer for victory. In the midst of all the cheering, Sun Shang Xiang spots Nao Tang. "Tang!"

She runs up to the whiskered blond and hugs him, to which he spins her around. Yan Yan sees the blonde and whistles. "Damn. Those are big muscles." His eyes almost popped out. "And that's a big scythe! Holy shit!"

Liu Chan looks and smiles to see his father a-okay.

Liu Bei looks around and smiles as his army cheers and jumps.

The battle is over.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**???**

Men in blue battle suits run around trying to get things ready. Shouts of officers were heard to order those men.

Talking is heard from the tent. At the entrance, a man with an eyepatch crosses his arms. Inside, a group of men huddle around the map table.

One of them at the end of the table. The man looks like the lord. He stands up and stabs the knife on the map, right by the location.

It's called Chi Bi.

The lord smirked.

The war has just begun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Yeah. End of the battle. **

**Sorry for the long wait. Laziness took me, and inspiration for my other story happened to come across me.**


	8. An:Without an End

**Yeah...It is true. I am discontinuing the story**. (I don't even know how to spell discontinueing right...is that even a word?)

**Looking back at this...I shake my head. I have no inspiration to continue this story. Zip. Nada. **

**All of you who have read this story and thought it wasn't crap, thank you...and sorry. **

**So...just...read a better one. That's all I have to say. Or...if any of you are willing to try, you can rewrite this story or continue it as you please. No need to PM me, just f-ing do it.**


End file.
